


Chained

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amusing and somewhat bizarre courtship of Lord Cutler Beckett and Miss Anna Saunders. Dominant Beckett, submissive female OC. The story actually starts with a glimpse into their married life... but how they get there is an amusing tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written, originally, some six years ago as the short prologue you see here. It was hatched as an idea I'd had after reading a story by telera. Rapidly the idea for the rest of the story poured out. Strange, sad, circumstances lead me to abandon the story for just over five years smack in the middle. 
> 
> I do hope you'll enjoy the work and its continuation. I have no beta, so despite multiple re-writes and edit sessions, I'm afraid I still miss things. Feel free to point out any glaring errors, or drop suggestions my way!
> 
> Please note it's very old and very hinky in some spots. I am trying to overhaul it, but it is what it is.

Anna's arms ached from being in the same position for hours and the room was so dark he'd had no reason to blindfold her. A sigh of exasperation escaped her as she continued trying to work her wrists free. She'd been trying since he left to no avail. Her arms weren’t in a terribly uncomfortable position… but having them bound, as they were, over her head was starting to chafe.

If Anna actually thought about it, she supposed, she deserved it. She _had_ said some rather impertinent things to the Admiral while he was visiting. She apologized before the visit was over and the Admiral gracefully accepted. However, _he_ wasn’t as forgiving.

Cutler took her up after the Admiral left and stripped her to her shift before sitting on the bed and beckoning her to him. Anna pled for a moment before acquiescing, her small body stretching across his lap. His voice was soft as he worked a hand across her arse. 

"I do hope, in the future, you'll remember to hold your tongue after I've warned you." He seemed to exert no effort as he worked over her, leaving stinging blows.

She pressed her face against his thigh, whimpering her apology over and over. Her lips found his trousers in little kisses again and again. He'd stroked and soothed her before pulling her up into the position she was bound in.

He’d gone back down for supper, probably warning the staff off by telling them she was feeling poorly. Anna rolled her eyes at the thought, a small huff escaping her.

Footsteps just outside the door caught her attention. She looked in the general direction of the sound, no way for her to be sure she was looking at the door in the pitch darkness surrounding her. No doubt he was changing and getting comfortable. She muttered about him taking his time but hushed as she heard the key in the lock.

The sudden brightness from the lamp made her eyes clamp shut. Cutler chuckled softly, noticing the single tear escape. He set the lamp down and moved to untie her hands. She gasped as she relaxed them. A soft moan on her lips as he worked his hands over the aching muscles in her arms tenderly, his soft hands caressing away the pain.

She felt his lips brush her ear as he spoke, ever commanding even when relaxed. “So my pet, did you learn your lesson?”

She leaned into him somewhat, her voice soft as she apologized sincerely. “Yes, my lord. Please forgive me. I apologize.”

His smile was obvious against her neck before he leaned back and tapped her cheek for her to open her eyes. Cutler blocked most of the light, keeping it from stinging her eyes so badly. His fingers trailed across her cheek and she watched him, blue eyes gazing into his green ones, a soft smile on her face. 

His slightly curling hair stuck up from being trapped under the wig. It framed a sort of halo around his head and she reached up to touch it. He caught her wrist tenderly, shaking his head. With the hand he’d used to caress her cheek, he grasped her chin gently and pulled her forward for a kiss. It was gentle and loving, but at the same time reminded her she belonged to him in all ways possible. He broke the kiss, resting his head against hers for a moment as he spoke in a teasing voice, "Shall we retire for the night, my lady, or do you require a more thorough lesson?”

She grinned slightly before stealing a kiss from his lips and trailing them across his cheek. He laughed softly as she nipped at his ear and cheekily replied, "That depends on what kind of lesson you had in mind, my Lord Beckett."

He growled and pushed her back against the bed. When she let out a shriek of delight and mock fear, both of them were grateful, once more, for the room hidden behind his wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett being generally pompous and conniving. (And misogynistic)

Cutler Beckett stared at the party with disdain. Thoughts flickering through his head and displayed on his face from his place in the shadows. _I loathe these petty parties. This one is already giving me a headache._ The women, gods, how he hated the women… They were there to ensnare the men, wrap them around their little fingers, and tug them along as if on a leash. That certainly was not a woman’s place.

His thoughts on how women seemed to forget their place more and more easily were interrupted by a commotion near the terrace.

The young woman he was supposed to meet tonight entered looking flushed. She turned again and started shouting at the man following her.

“If you think I’m some harlot to grope, you are severely mistaken Mister Haden!”

He watched, no expression on his face, as one of his officers appeared, holding his eye. The party stopped, all eyes on the two. Cutler took a soft breath and made his way to them. The woman glared at his officer, both hands balled up into fists against the blue silk of her dress.

Lord Beckett quickly moved to guide the two out to the terrace. It was a relief to hear the party start up behind them.

“What seems to be the problem Haden?” He asked coolly as he glanced between the two of them. She piped up before the officer had a chance to speak.

“I’ll tell you what happened… the brute tried to grope me. He manhandled me like I was nothing more than a Tortugan whore!”

Becket merely arched a brow at this before clearing his throat.

“And what would you know of Tortuga and its… festivities Miss?”

“I’ve read enough and have heard enough stories, my Lord.” She spat the last word out as though it disgusted her to say it. Her blue eyes were positively dancing with fury at this point. Beckett smiled one of his dangerous smiles. He dismissed Haden who had already started trying to edge away from the two.

She glared at Beckett. He was a small man but he still had two or three inches on her. He didn’t see the hand until it was too late. Her slap caught him off guard. First she’d assaulted one of his officers and now she had slapped him. Was the woman mad? He held a leather clad hand to the burning cheek for a moment and clicked his tongue.

“You’ll be regretting that Miss Saunders.”

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist. The leather of his glove was cool to the touch. She tried wrenching herself away from him but he pulled her roughly to him. His cold green eyes bore into her furious blue ones. His voice curled about her ears in the same way a serpent does before it strikes.

“You’ll accompany me back inside to your father, who will introduce us properly as was planned tonight. Then you will stay by my side for the rest of the night after I take care of some business. Failure to do so will result in action taken against you for the assault on both my officer and my person. Do I make myself clear Miss Saunders?”

“Crystal.” She spat the word at him.

She was seething. He could feel her near trembling with anger. He smiled inwardly. How he delighted in torturing these women. If he was expected to marry one of them eventually, he could at least have his fun.

He escorted her inside to her father, who, wisely stayed out of the confrontation when Cutler decided to become involved. His officer, it seemed, had slipped from the party.

He was his usual cool and collected self as the woman left his side and hugged her father. Mister Saunders smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He cleared his throat and introduced the two.

“Lord Beckett, this is my daughter Anna Saunders. Anna dear, this is Lord Beckett. Though, it would appear you both have already had the pleasure.”

She smiled to Beckett as he took her hand in his own again and brought it to his lips as he bowed slightly.

“The pleasure is all mine Miss Saunders.” He said as he stood again letting her hand drop from his.

“I’m sure.” She answered him wiping her hand discreetly on her skirt. The action did not go unnoticed by Cutler. He smiled inwardly. He was going to absolutely delight in torturing her.

“Miss Saunders, could I have the pleasure of the next dance?”

She snapped her head up and looked pleadingly at her father. He didn’t seem to notice the look on her face. He was too pleased Lord Cutler Beckett was asking his daughter to dance. Cutler smiled to himself again. That’s what he’d been counting on as Mister Saunders spoke again.

“I am sure she would love to, wouldn’t you dear?”

Cutler would give her this, even with her outburst earlier; she was the epitome of a finely collected lady now. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at him as the next song started and he waltzed her out onto the dance floor.

“I take it you don’t like my person Miss Saunders.”

“I find you a vile man Lord Beckett.”

“I thought as much Miss Saunders. I believe I will have to ask your father if I may escort you home tonight.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” That had gotten her attention. She was looking at him now instead of smiling and staring at nothing as though she were the happiest girl on the Earth.

“Ah, that is where you are severely mistaken Miss Saunders. I will escort you home tonight.”

They spent the rest of the dance in silence; she would occasionally glare at him when she caught him looking at her. He smiled as he gave her back to her father at the end of the dance. He spoke nothing of escorting her home yet, only thank her for the dance and told them both he would return shortly. He spoke of another dance with Anna, which set her father to beaming.

Anna gave a soft huff of frustration as he father prattled on about how lucky she was. Lord Beckett had asked no other to dance that night. As she tried desperately to get her father to change subjects she lit upon a plan. She suddenly put her hand to her face and gave a soft moan. Her father frowned as her looked at her.

“Are you feeling alright Anna?”

“No Father, I think I need to go home. Maybe the excitement of the evening has gotten to me. I'm feeling rather ill.”

“Perhaps so, do you feel well enough to let me say goodbye to...”

“That won’t be necessary Mister Saunders.”

She looked up sharply as Beckett returned.

“You see, I am afraid I have to slip out early due to some skirmish on the dock. I would be delighted to let Anna ride with me. I’ll escort her home so that you may enjoy the rest of the evening. Mr. Mercer will be accompanying us.”

“Are you quite sure Lord Beckett? I certainly don’t want to put any stress or undue pressure on you.”

“Mr. Saunders, I assure you it would be a delight and the _perfect_ ending to this evening if you allowed me to escort our Miss Saunders home.”

Mr. Saunders was beaming. He was so excited Lord Beckett was escorting Anna home, he missed the glare she shot him. Anna stood and took Beckett’s arm when he offered it. He chuckled softly as they made their way out to his carriage. Mercer was waiting with the door open and Beckett helped her into the carriage. He settled in across from her and Mercer beside him. She turned her glare out the window.

“Nice try Miss Saunders. Had I not returned when I did I suppose you would have given me the slip.”

She turned to face him, the anger clearly written across her face. Her words fairly dripped venom as she spoke to him.

“I’d have rather been kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow and suffered at the hands of he and his crew than be stuck here in this insufferably stuffy carriage with you!”

“Right then.” He gave her no time to react as he shot across the spacious carriage. He was pressed close to her side, room for another on the bench.

She blinked in shock as he smiled wickedly before grabbing her far wrist and hauling her across his lap. She shrieked and began flailing, trying to get away from him. He pressed one arm across her back as his free hand came down upon her upturned rear. The smack sounded loudly through the suddenly stifling space.

She froze as did his hand midair. He hadn’t hurt her, it merely been a slight smack to get her attention.

“What do you think you are doing Beckett?”

“I am merely showing you I will not put up with your nonsense. You are going to behave and you will take the rest of the punishment I am going to give you.”

“I will not! You will let me go this instant. If, for even a moment, you don’t believe I won’t tell everyone, you are severely mistaken!”

Smack. She shrieked and tried to get away again. She couldn’t. She would have sworn he’d had the carriage made just for this purpose.

“You will also call me ‘my Lord’ or ‘Lord Beckett’. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

He didn’t give her time to answer but proceeded with the spanking. Once, twice, a total of eight more times his hand came down against her. By the end of it she was sniffling. It hadn’t truly hurt her but it was utterly humiliating. Her ass stung slightly, but it would fade rapidly. He righted her and scooted over ever so slightly. A tear escaped her eye and he reached up to brush it away.

“I would hate to have to ruin you Anna. If you tell anyone about this they will not believe you and I will be forced to tell people you made untoward advances on me and assaulted my person.”

She glared at him and hiccuped slightly. She felt the carriage slow and then stop in front of her house. Mercer exited and held open the door. Beckett got out and helped Anna down. He escorted her to the front door. As the front door opened he spoke again.

“I will be calling on you tomorrow Miss Saunders. Goodnight.”

With that he gave a short bow and headed back to the carriage. Anna shoved past the butler and stormed upstairs to her room. Beckett merely chuckled to himself as he got back in the carriage. Mercer arched a brow slightly at him.

“Mr. Mercer, I do believe I’ve found a woman who will not break easily. I’m going to have quite the time taming her. Mm, it will be fun.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett comes to call...

The rain came down in torrents outside Anna’s window and she was glad. That spiteful man wouldn’t come to call on her in this weather. She sat brushing her hair forcefully as she remembered the spanking. She was so busy glaring at nothing, she almost missed the carriage pulling up. Still in her dressing gown, she flew out onto her covered balcony. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down on the scene unfolding in disbelief.

Sure enough, the newest irritation in her life was climbing out of his carriage while being shielded from the torrential downpour by Mercer. He paused long enough to send a glance up to Anna. She glared as she saw his mocking smile before he disappeared onto the large porch below.

She flew back into her bedroom and dashed for the bed. Anna dove under the covers just as she heard someone coming up the stairs. She feigned sleep as the door opened. The sound of her father rushing a maid into the room as he came to rouse her did not go unnoticed.

“Anna! Anna you must make yourself presentable. Lord Beckett has dragged himself out in this horrid storm to call upon you!”

Anna sat up in bed and blinked at her father sleepily.

“But father I’m still feeling rather ill. Please send him away. I do not mean to be rude but I do not feel well.”

But luck was against her as her father was already halfway down the hall. Anna muttered a few unladylike oaths under her breath and flung the covers back before stalking out of bed. She muttered to herself as her maid helped her change into one of her more elegant everyday dresses.

She descended the stairs with every ounce of grace and dignity she could muster. He father was beaming and she smiled sweetly to him. He turned to Beckett just as she looked at the smaller man in contempt. He only smiled smugly to her and turned to her father. The two men were engaged in some talk about a ship by the time she got there and she had to wait patiently for them to finish before the man she already detested spoke to her.

“Good morning Miss Saunders. I do hope I haven’t called on you at an inconvenient time.”

“Not at all Lord Beckett, I am delighted to welcome you into my father’s home. Shall we go to the sitting room? I’d be glad to call for tea for us all.”

Anna’s father beamed at her and Beckett nodded his approval. At that moment someone else came to the door. A business associate of Mr. Saunders was there. Anna scowled slightly as the three men went to the sitting room.

She busied herself making sure the tea tray and everything was absolutely perfect before giving in and heading to the sitting room. She knew she needed to arrive before the tea. Anna entered the room gracefully and all three men stood and bowed slightly to her. She curtsied demurely.

“Tea should arrive shortly gentlemen. If you would like, I will play for you.”

Beckett smiled slightly and her father nodded eager to show her many talents off to Lord Beckett. She sat at the piano and tried to drown out the conversation among the three men. She wasn’t playing loudly enough to make it difficult for the three of them hear each other; but, she didn’t want to hear them at all. Not with that abhorrent man nearby.

She lost herself in the difficult piece she was playing and let her mind drift. Her eyes were half-lidded as she let the music carry her. A soft clearing of the throat sounded next to her and her eyes fluttered open again before narrowing slightly as she looked up at Beckett. He began to speak and she softened, but did not stop her playing.

“I do hope you will accept an invitation to my home for dinner this evening Miss Saunders. Your father has left the decision up to you.”

He was smiling smugly at her. She stopped playing as moved her gaze to her father. He looked hopeful and downright eager for her to accept. She looked back to Beckett. Only he saw the slight look of exasperation in her eyes.

“I believe my father would be delighted if I accepted the invitation.”

No one could find fault in her words and her father beamed at her. But Beckett knew she was seething inside and had as much told him she didn’t give a damn about being at his home for dinner.

“Excellent. I hate to rush off after such wonderful hospitality but I fear I must.”

Anna’s father spoke up and stood along with his guest.

“Anna, won’t you please walk Lord Beckett to the door?”

Anna blanched slightly at his words but smiled, nodding to her father. Beckett gently helped her from behind the piano and offered his arm. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Beckett turned every so slightly and gave a short bow to the other two gentlemen.

“Good day Sirs.”

They nodded back to him and he fairly dragged Anna out into the hall. She jerked her arm away from him as soon as they were out of sight. She stepped further away from him as she spoke.

“Don’t touch me.” She hissed at him and brushed her arm as though it were soiled in much the same way she had wiped her hand the night before.

Beckett arched a brow at her and then smiled wickedly.

“Miss Saunders I suggest you hold your tongue for it will get you in far more trouble than last night.” He stepped towards her deliberately as he said ‘far more trouble’ his boots sounding loudly on the floor as he did so.

He gazed down into her eyes and she glared back at him. She near spat her words at him as she spoke.

“I’m disinclined to believe a word you utter, Beckett. Well, unless you were confessing to being a scoundrel and a fraud... That I might believe.”

About that time she heard her father and friend sound like they were making their way towards the hallway. Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she moved to step around him and flung open the door.

“I believe it’s time for you to leave, my Lord.”

He bowed slightly to her as they heard the door open and the men still talking as they came into the hall.

“I shall see you this evening Miss Saunders. Please believe when I say I will repay your kindness and manners many times over.”

He placed his hat on his head and strode out the door not bothering to wait for Mercer before walking to the carriage and pulling himself into it with great dignity.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go well for Anna at Beckett's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way un-edited.

Anna spent most of the day trying to forget that she had to put in an appearance at Beckett’s sprawling house. The more she tried to concentrate on other things, the more worried she got about her approaching dinner engagement. Just what could he have meant by promising to repay her kindness? She fretted to and fro upstairs in her room as her maid tried in vain to show her the dresses her father wanted her to pick from. Anna stopped in the middle of her room. Her eyes lit up and she spun facing her maid.

“Jane, one of those dresses has a corset doesn’t it?”

Jane was so startled by this she had dropped the dress she was holding. She gasped and jerked it off of the floor.

“Yes Ma’am, this blue and white one does.” She held the dress she’d been trying to show Anna for the past fifteen minutes up for her to see.

The wickedness that crossed Anna’s face made Jane take a half step back. Anna bounced over to her maid and took the dress. She laughed and darted with it behind the changing screen.

“Come on Jane… We have work to do!”

Jane came out of the room a little over an hour later. Anna had redone her hair no less than three times and Jane was terribly worried about how tight the corset was laced. Her mistress wasn’t going to be able to breathe. Jane shook her head and went downstairs to announce Anna's readiness. All the while muttering about how badly Anna wanted to impress Lord Beckett.

Anna took the stairs carefully. She wanted to faint but not until she was in Beckett’s house. Maybe then she could slip out of being there. Surely even Beckett couldn't keep her there if she fainted.

Her father kept saying how beautiful she was and how impressed Lord Beckett would be. Anna ignored him and concentrated on breathing as evenly and deeply as she could. She had it all planned out. She’d stop concentrating on her breathing and see if she couldn’t pass out in the foyer or while making her entrance… She sniggered under her breath. It would serve the bastard right. She could just see her father talk about how the excitement must have been too much and he must rush her home.

Too soon, they arrived at the sprawling thing Beckett called home. She sneered discreetly at it and allowed her father to help her down. She took as deep a breath as she could and her face settled back into the nicely smiling mask she had to wear around Beckett with her father near.

The two of them were escorted inside by Beckett’s butler, a rather dour man who looked like he might have been with Beckett since he was a child. This thought occurred to Anna and she smirked for a moment wondering why the man hadn’t throttled his boss yet. Before she knew it they were being whisked into the sitting room where a piano sat. Sheet music was laid out very carefully and Beckett rose and greeted her father warmly.

Anna relaxed her concentration on her breathing as she smiled politely and curtsied when the foul man turned her way. He gestured grandly to the piano where the music was carefully arranged.

“Anna, I acquired some new music today. I had hoped I might beg of you to play it for us while I talk to your father a moment about some business offers that have come up.”

Her father absolutely beamed at this and Anna briefly narrowed her eyes at Beckett. She was glad when Beckett caught the look. She spoke softly and somewhat breathlessly.

“I would be happy to oblige you Lord Beckett. I only hope I don’t disappoint you with my performance.”

With that she gracefully moved to the piano and sat. The piece was complicated but not something she couldn’t handle. She tried relax and realized playing the piano might very well be why she fainted. She smiled inwardly and began the piece. As she did Beckett and her father settled into the plush furniture around a tea tray.

Her fingers moved nimbly across the keys as she played the new piece. She stumbled only slightly over the ever increasing tempo. As the piece grew more dramatic she felt the first edges of fogginess. She tried to concentrate on the piece, suddenly realizing she really didn’t want to pass out. She failed and the music trailed off, followed by a small thump which drew the men’s attention.

Both men rushed to the piano after her father called her name and got no response. Beckett reached her first and cradled her head in his lap without regards to the blood that was now trickling onto his trousers. He took his kerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the spot he found near the back of her head. He snapped his gaze up to her father.

“Don’t stand there Saunders! Go get Gerard, my butler, and tell him to call for Tess.”

Her father, pale and shaken turned and near ran from the room.

Beckett heard voices in the hall as he gently checked the wound again and was relieved it seemed to have stopped bleeding rather quickly. His eyes traveled downwards and he rolled his eyes at how shallow her breathing was. He had no doubt it was because the corset seemed to have made her half as small as she already was. Finally the door shut again as Anna’s father made his way back over bringing a stout woman who had flour in her hair and an apron on.

“Well don’ be sittin’ there in my way boy! Take 'er father and get 'im a drink of something stronger than the tea, Cutler. Gerard and I can take care of ‘er. I’ll ‘ave ‘im come get the two of you when I‘m finished.”

If anyone else, other than his longtime nanny and now cook, had spoken to him like that, he’d likely have them hanged. He moved gracefully out of her way and guided a trembling Saunders away from his daughter. Gerard and Tess moved Anna gently to a nearby room and laid her out on a couch.

Tess shooed Gerard off to get her some asicsupplies. The stout woman rolled Anna to her side and loosed the corset in short order and then let the girl lie back again. She shook her slightly and called to her gruffly.

“Girl? Come ‘round little one.”

Tess shook her gently again and Anna grimaced slightly as her eyelids fluttered. Tess was satisfied and gently rubbed Anna’s forehead.

“S’alright girl. You fell off the piano bench and hit your head. I daresay twas the corset that did it.”

Anna groaned softly and opened her eyes the rest of the way. Able to breathe again and coming round more quickly, she snapped at the woman.

“Of course it was this damnable corset. I didn’t want to be here in the first place. Where is my father? I’d like to go home.”

Tess merely grinned as Gerard brought back in the things needed to clean Anna up and then excused himself. Tess sat about getting the blood out of Anna’s hair as best she could. Luckily it hadn’t made it to the dress. Tess straightened her up and then retied the corset to a more breathable level. She patted Anna on the arm and spoke softly to her.  
“Cutler isn't a man intrested in most of the women ‘round here. You'll do good to listen to a bit of advice from a woman who's known 'im since birth…”

Meanwhile Beckett and Saunders drank a bit of something more calming than tea. They stood by the small buffet near a couple of plush chairs. Tess brought a slightly subdued Anna back into the room where her father rushed to take her arm and guide her to the closest chair.

“Are you ok darling? I was so worried. What happened?”

Anna held up a hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Father please. I am fine. It’s just a small bump on my head. I supposed I had Jane lace me too tightly this afternoon.”

Her father looked mortified as she spoke about her corset in front of Beckett and started to stammer something. Anna interrupted him. “Father… I would just like to go home and get over the embarrassment of having fainted in our dear Lord’s home. I do hope you can forgive me, Lord Beckett, for spoiling the evening.”

He smiled a genuine smile and shook his head as he replied softly, almost soothingly.

“Not at all Miss Saunders. You have spoiled nothing. I must insist you and your father stay the night though. I doubt you should make the trip back by carriage with the blow you received to your head.”

Anna’s father turned to Beckett and smiled gratefully.

“Lord Beckett, I appreciate the offer, I would not want to impose on you.”

“Nonsense, send your carriage home for whatever you might need. We will still have a sumptuous dinner and if Miss Saunders does not feel up to it she can have a tray brought to her.”

Anna groaned inwardly but smiled politely as she spoke quietly.

“I believe I will be able to sit through dinner, Lord Beckett. If you please though, call me Anna. It would be an honor.”

Beckett barely nodded his head while giving the slightest bow.

“Allow me to escort you to dinner then, Anna? Gerard told us, while you were being attended to, that dinner would be waiting on us whenever we were ready.”

Anna stood and smiled while curtsying as slightly as he had bowed.

“I would be delighted, Lord Beckett.”

It pained her to be so polite and sweet, but Tess’s words rang in her head about him losing interest if she weren’t a challenge for him. Maybe she would be able to throw him off the scent so-to-speak.  
Her father made his excuses and ran to send the carriage home for their things. When he was out of sight and earshot Beckett spun Anna and pressed her against the wall. He didn’t hurt her in the least, but he did surprise her. She opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off before she could get started.

“Ah, thought so. I know Tess very well and have no doubt my sneaking old nanny told you to be meek and I would lose interest. Anna, you will have to deal with me, whether you like it or not, for quite some time.”

She squirmed against him and he moved letting her wrench herself away from the wall and him. She sputtered something unintelligible and glared at him. He grinned wickedly as he heard her father coming back and offered his arm as he spoke again.

“I am glad you like the painting Anna. I bought it just before I left England. It rather reminds me of home. Do you remember much of England from your childhood?”

“Only a little, Lord Beckett. I suppose, that is why the painting caught my eye.”

He smiled as they continued down the hallway. He was secretly pleased at her smoothness. He mused she would probably make someone a fine political wife. He might have underestimated her slightly.

“Please Anna, call me Beckett. I know it’s not quite my first name but I do believe I have, mostly, forgotten what it’s like to be called Cutler.”

Anna smiled pleasantly and nodded her head as he seated her at the table. The whole time her father was positively bursting with pride.

The meal went well, both men talked politics and Anna, on occasion (while horrifying her father and making Beckett smile) piped up with her ideas and suggestions. After she dropped her meek façade she and Beckett got into a somewhat heated discussion on how human cargo should be treated.

The meal ended on a good note with a delicious dessert wine and a small tart. The three of them settled back to the sitting room. The men stood sipping brandy while Anna played the piece Beckett had provided. The truth was, he’d bought it strictly for her.

He had made a wise decision. She played the piece beautifully and became lost in it as she did. He smiled as she ended and offered her a glass of sherry to top off the evening.

“Then I suppose we shall all away to bed. I’ve already pushed aside some appointments tomorrow in hopes that I might take Anna into town. I have to have new curtains here and I would love to have a woman’s opinion. That is, if neither of you think it too forward of me?”

Truth be told, it was too bold and too forward. However, he knew her father couldn’t refuse and would hope Beckett was totally smitten with his daughter. Before she knew it, Anna had been roped into picking out curtain material for Lord Cutler Beckett.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a spanking I see in the distance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying. It's really hard to edit this one for some reason. I start going cross-eyed.

Anna was tired and just a little bit heady from the wine. She and Beckett were conversing pleasantly as they made their way to the room she was staying in. A small smile graced her lips as he let her arm go.

“Thank you for a surprisingly wonderful evening, Lord Beckett. The piano piece is beautiful. Also, thank you for not being as disdaining as my father is about my opinions.”

Beckett smirked as he took a step forward. Anna looked at him quizzically and found her back pressed against the door. Beckett’s words were dangerously low, the underlying purr sending involuntary shiver down her spine.

“You remembered about calling me Lord whilst we’re alone.”

Before she had a chance to be outraged he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She blinked and shut her mouth. A blush crept into her cheeks as she looked up at him. He had drawn only slightly away from her. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her to him, causing her to gasp slightly. He dipped his head and whispered against her ear, lips brushing against the curve of it.

“I do not play fairly Anna. I’ll see you later. Your father has been placed at the other end of the hallway. Run to him if you think he’ll believe you.”

With the briefest of kisses to her cheek he was gone. She stood there slightly breathless and couldn't figure out if the butterflies dancing in her stomach were form anger, or something else entirely.

She scrambled into the room and shut the door behind her. She was surprised to see Tess standing there. “He saw right through me trying to be meek and mild. I want my things packed and I want to leave.”

Tess arched a brow slightly and held up Anna’s dressing gown. “You shouldn't travel after that bump.”

Anna huffed slightly and let Tess help her dress for bed. The older woman settled in nearby. She watched as Anna fought sleep before finally giving in and snuggling into the comfortable bed.

Curled up amongst the covers, brown hair splayed delicately across the pillow, is how Beckett found her. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he gazed at her. Tess saw the reaction and smirked as she let herself out. She’d be sitting in the chair right outside the room, standing guard. Presumably to keep anyone from sneaking in and sullying the girls honor.

Beckett stood there for a moment chastising himself for having let the sight of her catch him so. She murmured something in her sleep and he reached down and shook her shoulder slightly. “Anna, wake up.”

She yawned sleepily and her eyes remained closed as she spoke. “Leave me alone Jane, it’s too early.”

Beckett let out a little ahem to get her attention and her eyes flew open to gaze up at Beckett. She was caught off guard at his appearance. Gone were the wig and the pompous clothing. The man standing in front of her had short, slightly curling brown hair and was dressed in simple bedclothes. Beckett watched her as she studied him. Her blue eyes finally made their way back to his face and he smirked slightly. She finally shook herself out of her study of him.

“What are you doing in here, Beckett?” she hissed at him.

He arched a brow slightly at the use of only his last name. He sat on the edge of the bed and spoke in the same low, dangerous tone he’d used when dropping her off at the room for the night. “I thought we’d had the discussion about calling me Lord already, Anna? I will make you an offer. You can take the punishment I choose, or I will make good my promise of repaying your kindness.”

She swallowed as she studied him, trying to discern if he was bluffing. When she decided he wasn't, she murmured softly, “I apologize Lord Beckett. What is my punishment to be?”

His grin was a bit wicked as he purred to her. “Lay across my knees Anna. Just like in the carriage. Six swats. That is unless you intend on refusing. We can make it more. I highly doubt your nightgown will give you the amount of protection the dress you wore to the ball did.”

Anna paled as she looked at him. Surely he wasn’t serious. She spoke softly, unable to keep the tremor in her voice out. “I-I apologized can we please just leave it at that?”

He chuckled softly and beckoned her to him as he spoke softly, soothingly now. “I promise it will not hurt much, pet. Just lie across my lap.”

She was trembling as she moved out from under the covers. Her mind was in turmoil. Why was she doing this? Was it because she was afraid of him? Was it because she was beginning to like the man? Curiosity?

A sniffle escaped her as he helped her get comfortable. Beckett brushed her hair away from her face as she let her head rest on the bed looking out into the room. His movements were surprisingly gently. Her face went scarlet as he murmured soft words to soothe her. He rested a hand between her shoulders to keep her down, knowing it would be necessary before he was finished.

“Anna, count them for me. Just say the number after each one.”

She let out a little sob at that and buried her face into the blanket beside his leg. The thought of having to count for him made the situation unbearable. She tried to escape but he pressed down on her back and shushed her quietly. “Anna hold still or it will be worse. That, I can promise.”

She stilled and he could feel her small body shaking with silent tears. He smiled as he brought his hand down for the first time. Her body arched as his hand landed with a resounding smack to the upturned curve of her left cheek. She sobbed out the count as she began to cry harder, humiliation lancing through her.

He continued her punishment, each slap of his hand echoed by her count. She cried and he knew it stung from the feel of his own hand. He righted her gently and pulled her into his lap when it was over. She sobbed as she tucked her head against his neck.

He smiled as he felt her tears trickle against his neck. One of his hands gently rubbed her back as he whispered soothingly to her. Beckett just held her, letting her crying stop on its own accord. She sniffled and began to draw away from him. He caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him.

“You did very well Anna. Tomorrow you will help me pick out the material for the curtains and be rewarded for how well you did accepting this punishment. Despite your temper I like you. I know you probably loathe me right now, but I do hope I might grow on you.”

He smirked at the look on her face and pulled her close for a moment. His lips brushed hers briefly before he released her. He helped her back into bed and tucked her in. She sniffled slightly as she watched him carefully.

“Sleep well Anna.”

He gave a slight bow. It should have been comical with him dressed for bed. Somehow it served to make him look all the more regal. Anna sighed with relief as the door shut and pulled the covers over her head trying to sort out just how she felt.


	6. Chapter 5

Anna woke the next morning to a woman she hadn’t seen before opening the curtains. A breakfast tray was on the small table in her room. She rose and went towards the table. The woman stopped her.

“Lord Beckett would like to breakfast with you Miss. He’ll be in shortly so we should get you dressed before he comes to call on you.”

Anna muttered something and once again allowed one of Beckett’s staff to bustle her about. Before long she was seated at the breakfast table waiting on her greatest irritant to show.

He did not fail her. Beckett made his way gracefully into the room and found his seat at the table across from Anna. She gazed at the white wig for a few moments as her mind drew forth the images of his slightly curling, short brown hair. He cleared his throat softly and Anna blushed deeply as his green eyes caught her blue ones.

“Good morning Miss Saunders. I trust you slept well last night?”

Anna stole a glance towards the maid in the room and plastered a smile across her face. 

“I dare say it is a better bed than the one Father has for me at home, Lord Beckett. But don’t tell him that.”

He chuckled softly and the maid poured orange juice for them both as Tess came in with the hot foods for them.

“Miss Saunders, your father left for a meetin’ this mornin’. He knows you’ll be out with Lord Beckett for the day.”

The other maid left the room so that Tess was taking care of them, Anna rolled her eyes as she sat back in the chair with a rather unladylike huff. Tess merely ignored her while she served them both. Beckett arched a brow at her as he spoke.

“What was that for?”

“I have been left with the co-conspirators from hell my Lord.”

Tess let out a snort as she moved to the side to wait and see if they needed anything. Beckett chose to ignore Anna’s comment as he ate. She picked at her food, the two of them spending most of the meal in silence.

Beckett finished moving around to pull Anna’s chair out for her. She smiled a genuine smile at him when he offered his arm. He let the briefest of smiles touch his lips as she took his arm. He escorted her to the carriage where Mercer was waiting. Anna was helped in before Beckett climbed in to sit next to her. Though he was not as close as during the ride that had resulted in the first spanking.

Mercer and Beckett conversed on the way to the tailor’s shop where Anna was to look at fabrics. She couldn’t believe she’d been roped into this. The closer they got, the more indignant she felt. Beckett must have felt her boring holes into his head because he turned to her with one brow arched slightly.

“Anna, is there something you wish to say? Are you feeling left out of the conversation?”

He was goading her and she knew it. She smiled sickeningly sweetly at him and shook her head.

“Why of course not Lord Beckett. Whatever makes you think a woman like me would have business in men’s conversation?”

Mercer had to choke back a barking laugh at this and he turned his face to stare out the window, all the while biting his lip in order not to set either one of them off at him. Beckett looked at her incredulously.

“You, not have anything to say in a man’s conversation? Lying isn’t becoming of a lady. Wipe that simpering look off your face. It looks ridiculous on even the most idiotic of females. On you it simply makes you look afflicted with some mental malady.”

Anna’s mouth dropped open and she sputtered indignantly before, for a second time, she was able to catch Beckett off guard. Her hand met his cheek with a sound that seemed even louder given the confined space this time. She found her voice as she let out a string of oaths Beckett reckoned would make half the Company blush.

“Why you foul, conceited, damnable, bastard of a whore loving fool. If you think I’ll listen to one more word come out of your blasted mouth then you have another thing coming. And the next damned time it won’t be an open hand I lay on you either. Don’t think just because I’m shorter than you I can’t punch you right in the…”

Both Mercer and Beckett stared at her, the former with his mouth hung open and the latter with a hand against his still burning cheek. Beckett merely nodded to Mercer. The man stuck his head out a window, giving word to the driver to ride them about in a scenic fashion first. The curtains were drawn as Anna continued her tirade against Beckett, most of his family, and, at some point, his childhood dog.

Beckett finally leaned close to her hissing slightly at her as he held up a finger.

“If you do not stop your incessant mutterings, insults to my person, and my family this instant I will be forced to take you across my knee once more. I highly doubt that you would like the force I would put behind this one.”

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers possessively. Shocked into both silence and submission for the moment she found herself yielding to his kiss. He leaned back with a smug look on his face. Anna looked mortified.

“Mr. Mercer, I believe we can arrive at the shop now. Anna will pick out some fine cloth for the drapes.”

The rest of the ride was uneventful except for Beckett scooting a bit closer to Anna as she stared out the window, embarrassment burning her cheeks. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment, patting gently before resuming his conversation with Mercer. Even though he dropped his hand from her shoulder, he stayed close to her for the rest of the trip.

Beckett talked to the shopkeeper as Anna poked around at the fabrics. She was going to make the bastard pay for this, literally. Anna picked out gorgeous blue fabrics. The curtains would be gorgeous, but insanely expensive.

‘Take that right in the purse strings you damnable man.’ She thought to herself as she brought the fabric to the two men.

“This one is to be used as an overlay Mr. Darlington if you please.”

“Yes Miss Saunders. You are such a wonderful young woman for doing this for his Lord. Lord Beckett has told me all about the spill you took at his house last night. You insisting to come out and about to do this as you said you would even though you should be in bed. My, my, if only there were more young women in the world like you. And of course fine gentlemen like Lord Beckett. He must have taken time away from his work to escort you to make sure you would be ok.

The man set about gathering things and making up the order for everything that was needed as he talked to Anna. She rolled her eyes as he praised Beckett while Beckett himself looked smug.

Soon enough the business of picking out his material was done and Beckett steered her down the dusty path to a nearby trinket shop. Inside he led her to a shelf filled with horses. She gasped slightly as she let her eyes wander the shelf. How had he known about her favorite little place? All the little horses were done differently, some wood, others expensive glass or with precious gems set in them.

Her favorite though, was gone, the little black horse that looked like he was prancing. He was cut from obsidian and his were emerald. She couldn’t help but frown when she found him missing and she trailed a finger over her second favorite, a small glass horse who had an even smaller glass foal beside it. At least that pair was still here.

Beckett spoke softly to her, as though trying not to startle her from her thoughts too roughly.

“Please, pick one out. I’d like to give you one for your help today. I know we haven’t quite gotten off to the right start, so as of now Miss Saunders, I’d like to start over.”

Anna blinked as she looked up at him, confusion written across her face for a moment before she started objecting.

“But Lord Beckett, I couldn’t possibly accept a gift like this from you. What would people say?”

Beckett chuckled softly and nodded his head slightly.

“Very well, at least let me give you the piano piece I acquired for you to play last night.”

Anna nodded slightly and allowed him to lead her, still dumbfounded, back towards the carriage. Before she could quite sort out the new and oddly nice Beckett, the carriage arrived at her house. The curtains were still drawn he took a moment to pull her to him again. His head dipped as he spoke against the curve of her ear softly.

“I’ll be quite busy for the next fortnight. I do hope, however, that I might be able to pop over for tea some afternoon. I’ve business to discuss with your father.”

He brushed his lips against her neck just under her ear, a scandolous movement, before letting Mercer escort her back to her waiting mother hen like maid.

As the carriage drove away Beckett patted his coat pocket to make sure the small package was still there. One day, perhaps, she’d delight in seeing what it was.


End file.
